The Legend's Protector
by ARIX EYES
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satu Shinobi khusus milik Uzoshiogakure sebelum hancur. sama dengan Anbu dan root milik konoha, anggota naruto adalah para shinobi hebat pada masanya. bersama mereka kita dapat mengetahui bahwa kushina kecil tidak selamat dengan sendirinya dari penyerangan tiga desa. 'hei...ini ari kembali dengan ide yang belum pernah ada di dunia fanfict(ngeharap).
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy... Jangan tanya kapan update fict yang lain dan kenapa buat fict yang lain, dll. Fict ini juga mengandum beberapa karakter yang bukan dari manga naruto,mengandung unsur kekerasan,lemon,dan ha-hal berbau rate 'M'

**The Legend's Protector**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cari tahu aja sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Adventure,Romance,Humour,Drama,Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:NarutoX(Mystery)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Gore,Torture,Typo,OOC,OC,OJ,Lemon,Lime,Mass Cross-over,Strong!Naruto,Smart-Fool!Naruto,Amateur Fict,Etc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat-saat terakhir dari kehancuran Uzoshio? Tidak?kalian tahu para pelindung Uzoshio yang diperintahkan untuk mengevakuasi sang heiress clan Uzumaki ke Konoha?kalian pasti berfikir bahwa sang heiress uzumaki selamat dengan sendirinya pada penyerangan ketiga desa yang menyerang Uzoshio, tetapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu karena sang Heiress selalu dilindungi dari bayangan dan kegelapan tapi para pelindung tidak hanya melindungi dari kegelapan tidak seperti Root milik Konoha yang selalu bersembunyi dari kegelapan karena para pelindung ini terkadang menampakkan dirinya pada sang cahaya. Para pelindung hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan langsung oleh sang Uzukage tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Seiringnya waktu satu persatu para pelindung mulai berkurang, sedikit-demi sedikit mulai tersisih, makin lama para pelindung mulai hilang dari sejarah,hilang ditelan bayangan dan tidak pernah keluar lagi...

...tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi mari kita lihat sejarah masa lalu, mungkin dengan sedikit keberuntungan kita dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mari kita lihat dengan seksama jalur sejarah yang selalu mengalir di setiap pelosok dunia, tidak ada tempat yang tidak akan terlewatkan oleh jalur ini,jalur yang diatur oleh Sang Maha kuasa yang tidak dapat disamai oleh siapapun. Dan bila engkau sudah siap untuk berpetualang menjelajahi waktu, maka sebaiknya kita segera mulai hal ini karena ini bukanlah hal yang mudah dijelaskan oleh logika manapun...

...Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai pada saat...

"kehancuran Uzoshio"

"Arashi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Jangan hanya memandangi daerah luar dari dalam sini, perintahkan anggotaku untuk membantu para shinobi Uzoshio yang sedang bertempur dengan gagah berani" ucap sang tokoh utama yang akan kita ikuti jalur hidupnya. Wajah tampan,tinggi yang pas untuk pemuda berusia 18 tahun, rambut kuning mentari yang membuatnya berbeda dari para Uzumaki lainnya yang lebih ke warna merah darah, 3 garis luka disetiap pipinya yang menambahkan point tampan untuknya.

Sang pria yang lebih kelihatan tua kini membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap kearah sang tokoh utama " Naruto...aku tahu kau ingin bertempur habis-habisan bersama timmu untuk mempertahankan desa ini tapi kita tahu bahwa itu akan sia-sia, 6 anggotamu melawan 100 ribu shinobi musuh...itu adalah bunuh diri" ucap sang Uzukage kepada pemuda pirang tersebut dengan tenang seperti tidak akan ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

Sang pemuda bersurai kuning seperti ingin protes tapi dihentikan oleh gerakan tangan sang Uzukage yang melambangkan untuk diam, kini sang uzukage kembali membalikkan badannya kearah kaca besar yang langsung menghadap kearah kota yang kini menjadi kuburan dan juga medan perang. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang ini mungkin bukan hanya mereka saja tapi seluruh desa beberapa orang menumpahkan rasa sakitnya dengan cara mempertahankan desa yang sangat dicintainya tapi semua tahu bahwa itu hanya sia-sia belaka,beberapa menumpahkan rasa sedihnya dengan cara menangis,cara yang paling tidak berguna karena sebenarnya mereka hanya menunggu untuk dijemput oleh sang 'Shinnigami'. Setidaknya orang-orang yang menumpahkan rasa sedihnya dengan cara bertempur demi desa masih lebih baik dari pada orang yang hanya bersedih karena bersedih itu hanya untuk para '_Pathetic_' setidaknya itu menurut sang tokoh utama

"berfikirlah dengan jernih Naruto kau adalah 'Maelstorm' dan seorang 'Maelstorm' harus berfikir dengan jernih, atau mungkin kau sudah bukan seorang 'Maelstorm' lagi?" Tanya sang Uzukage kepada sang 'Maelstorm' dengan nada yang tercampur mungkin antara meremehkan,sedih,marah,dan lain-lain.

"setidaknya berikanlah aku perintah Arashi!" teriak sang 'Maelstrom' kini penuh emosi karena sedari tadi sang Uzukage hanya melihat kehancuran desanya sendiri dan itu bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang lebih banyak bergerak dari pada berdiam diri

"kau ingin perintah,maka gerakkanlah pantat brengsekmu itu untuk menjemput kushina-chan dan mengevakuasinya segera ke Konoha sekarang tanpa ada protes!brengek! dan jangan mengahwatirkan aku" teriak sang Uzukage kepada Naruto dengan emosi, tanpa banyak bicara lagi sang 'Maelstrom' pergi meninggalkan sang Uzukage sendirian.

'Kurasa ini akhir untukku dan juga desa, maafkan aku Naruto,kushina. Semoga kalian dapat melupakan peristiwa ini walaupun aku tahu bahwa peristiwa ini akan sangat susah untuk dilupakan. Semoga kalian selamat sampai ditujuan, dan Naruto bila kau ingin bertambah kuat kau harus menghilangkan semua yang benghambatmu…." Batin sang Uzukage seraya keluar dari gedung Uzukage untuk langsung kemedan perang untuk membantu para shinobi Uzoshio yang masih bertarung dengan semangat dan tidak takut mati

Maju tanpa mementingkan apapun,melewati puluhan mayat yang ada dijalanan, puluhan orang yang menangis, ratusan shinobi yang masih bertarung. Setiap kali ada shinobi lawan yang ingin menyerang sang Uzukage dengan segala macam senjata mulai dari kunai,tanto,dll bahkan tangan kosongpun ada. Tetapi tidak ada yang dapat mendaratkan luka sedikitpun ke sang Uzukage. Makin sedikitnya shinobi musuh membuat sedikit harapan untuk menang yang terpancar dari seluruh shinobi Uzoshio

"SHINOBI YANG PEMBERANI!MARI KITA SELESAIKAN PERANG INI! SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SELAMANYA!"teriak sang uzukage memberi semangat kepada para shinobi Uzoshio yang masih bertarung, kini semangat para shinobi Uzoshio kembali sudah ada didepan mata para shinobi Uzoshio dan juga Uzukage tetapi wajah penuh semangat mereka segera hilang ketika melihat….

Bala bantuan Shinobi musuh yang dipimpin langsung oleh 3 orang kage,bala bantuan Shinobi musuh bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang tadi. Pupuslah sudah semua semangat yang tadi baru saja muncul. Kini harapan sang uzukage adalah Naruto sudah pergi bersama Kushina kecil ke Konoha.

'semoga berhasil Naruto,Kushina. Semoga kalian berhasil selamat' batin sang uzukage seraya jatuh akibat kelelahan.

**(Time Skip),Forest Near Konoha No Sato**

"Naruto-nii kenapa kita mau ke Konoha?" Tanya sikecil yang memiliki rambut merah darah seraya berjalan ke samping sang 'Maelstorm'.

"Kan sudah nii-san bilang Kushi-chan kita mau pergi ke Konoha untuk liburan"ucap si rambut kuning cerah bohong karena bagaimana pun mengatakan bahwa desa asalnya sudah hancur walaupun itu adalah pikiran Naruto tetap saja itu berat untuk anak seusianya

Tidak beberapa lama disamping naruto muncul pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan naruto, memiliki rambut hitam,"Naruto kau tahu berbohong itu dosa iyakan?"Tanya sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dengan berbisik

"Lebih baik begitu daripada mengenai gangguan 'Mental' levi, dan juga berapa orang yang tersisa?" Tanya sang pemuda berambut Kuning mentari kepada pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam tersebut

"5 orang tersisa, pacarmu pergi dan mengatakan dia akan kembali kepada kita saat di Konoha, 5 orang tersebut iyalah sibodoh,Si muda Farron,dan yang lain-lainnya" ucap sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya yang khasnya sedangkan pemuda hanya memegang dagunya sambil berfikir

"kau seperti berfikir, kukira kau tidak ada otak" ucap sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut sedangkan kushina kecil hanya cekikan akibat komentar Levi terhadap Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang berfikir tersebut

Berjalan dan terus berjalan yang diselangi oleh canda-tawa untuk tidak membuat kushina kecil tertawa terlebih lagi ketika sibodoh membuat ulah dan langsung dipukul oleh Levi dikepalanya. Dan tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang konoha. Melepaskan kushina kecil adalah hal tersulit entah yang keberapa untuk diri Naruto tapi jelas ini adalah hal tersulit pertama untuk Kushina kecil sehingga Naruto harus membuat segel yang mengunci memori milik si kecil kushina bukan cuman karena hal itu tapi karena beberapa hal lainnya, memasang segel bukanlah hal sulit untuk simuda Farron tapi membuka segelnya lagi adalah hal sulit bahkan Mito Uzumaki akan pusing Tujuh keliling. Membiarkan kushina kecil masuk Konoha sendirian membuat para orang Konoha akan percaya bahwa kushina kecil selamat dari penyerangan yang baru terjadi di Uzoshio.

"naruto kini kita sudah mengantar kushina, sekarang kita harus berbuat apa?terlebih lagi 'dia' mengetakan akan bertemu kita di Konoha" ucap Levi mengingatkan Naruto bahwa sang pacarnya belum datang

"kau tahu? Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunggu….."ucap Naruto tergantung ketika melihat perempuan yang ditunggunya sudah datang dengan dua orang yang berbeda..

"apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Tidak…tidak sama sekali…"

**TBC**

**Bersambung…hore…! Akhirnya finish juga! Kenapa wordnya cuman 1K? karna ini cuman Prolog Bro…..jadi tenang aja karena chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini yahhhh…..setidaknya minimal 3K,puas?puas?.**

**Dan siapakah pacar naruto? Pikir aja sendiri! Dan bila, Tangapan para reader bagus maka akan ari lanjut dan bila nggak yah…..ari akan hapus bersama fict yang reviewnya dikit!**

**Lalu kenapa ari nggak jadiin ini 'Cross-over'? karena difict ini akan mengandum beberapa karakter yang bukan berasal dari manga 'Naruto', saking banyaknya karakter maka ari nggak akan masukin fict ini di tag 'Cross-over'(nyambung nggak?),(padahal nggak dimasukin di 'Cross-over' karena malazz,ha..ha…ha….)**

**dan karakter Levi ada yang tahu nggak?kalo nggak tahu yah liat aja foto Levi dari Attack On Titans, kalo si bodoh pasti udah tahu atau belum?,lalu simuda Farron pasti udah tahu yang ini.**


	2. Chapter 1: Me senpū uzumaki

Chapter 1: Me senpū uzumaki/目旋風うずまき/eye whirlwind Uzumaki

Oke ari kembali dengan fict protector chpter pertama, sebenarnya ari nggak nyangka kalo ari bakal lanjutin fict ini tapi karena ternyata respon beberapa reader bagus dan sejauh ini belum ada tanggapan negative jadi ari lanjut aja mumpung lagi ada ide yang nongol.

Ohhh mungkin beberapa reader udah mengetahui siapa aja yang dichapter pertama sebutkan tapi kalo nggak tahu tenang aja ari akan beritahu kok.

Nggak usah banyak ngomong ini ari persembahkan chapter pertama….

'_Nothing is true in World, that only Lie,Dream,and Hope_'

.

.

.

Sebelumnya

"apa aku terlambat?"

"tidak…tidak sama sekali"

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Me senpū uzumaki/目旋風うずまき/eye whirlwind Uzumaki

.

.

.

Tenang,sunyi,tentram, itulah yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh sang mantan shinobi Uzoshio kuning nya tidak beraturan karena hembusan angin alami itu, serasa sangat enak bagi Naruto ketika hembusan angin menyentuh wajahnya. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, konsentrasi dengan meditasinya, meninggalkan segala masalah dunia untuk mencari dan menangkap energi alam dan bukan chakra karena energi alam dan juga chakra alam adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda

'sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan aku akan mendapatkannya…' batin Naruto masih dalam keadaan bermeditasi, tidak akan ada lagi yang dapat menghentikan Naruto untuk mendapat target terbesarnya yaitu 'Me senpū uzumaki', sebuah doujutsu milik uzumaki yang dikatakan dapat menyamai kekuatan dari doujutsu 'rinnengan' dan mungkin dapat melewati doujutsu milik rikudou sennin sendiri. Merasa energy alam mulai memasuki dirinya Naruto segera membuka matanya dengan perlahan, energy yang dirasakannya ini sungguh luar biasa dan bahkan lebih gampang untuk decontrol dari pada chakra. Energy alam tersebut berwarna putih keabu-abuan(?) dan juga mengelilingi Naruto, beberapa lama Naruto membiarkan hal tersebut membuat energy alam tersebut menghilang dan terhisap kedalam tubuh Naruto kini chakra milik Naruto sudah sangat berbeda dan sangat gampang untuk dikuasai.

"kini tahap pertama telah berhasil…..tinggal tahap terakhir sebelum aku mendapatkan mata itu, doujutsu terkuat yang dapat menyamai mata milik rikudou sennin." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersemum kecil dan berdiri seraya pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju sebuah rumah yang besar dan mempunyai sebuah lambang besar dan berbentuk seperti lambang milik uzumaki…sebelum hancur

"tak ada yang nyata didunia ini, hanya ada kebohongan, mimpi,dan harapan" ucap Naruto sebelum membuka pintu rumah yang ada di hutan itu, sebuah hutan yang damai tanpa ada konflik tapi berbeda dengan yang ada didalam rumah tersebut apa lagi ketika malam-malam tertentu maka rumah tersebut akan sangat ribut didalam tapi ajaibnya tidak ada suara yang keluar dan mengganggu lingkungan sekitar sekali lagi berterima kasihlah kepada fuinjutsu milik uzumaki sebelum hancur

Baru saja Naruto memasuki rumah tersebut Naruto langsung disambut oleh sebuah kursi kayu yang melayang kearahnya seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang mendekatinya Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan menembus kursi kayu tersebut seperti bayangan, itulah salah satu jutsu milik Naruto yang bersifat defensive untuk membuat sang pengguna tidak terkena luka akibat sesuatu yang dinilai jutsu itu berbahaya

"BODOH!NATSU BERHENTI BERBUAT KEKACAUAN BODOH!" teriak salah satu orang yang ada dirumah itu seraya meminum minuman kerasnya lagi, tidak dipedulikan Natsu kembali membuat onar dan langsung ditendang dengan keras dari belakang sehingga keluar dari jendela dan menghilang ke gelapnya malam. Setelah menendang sipembuat onar tersebut pria yang menendang Natsu segera membersihkan tangannya dan mengatakan kau menyusahkan.

"LEVI! KAU YANG TERBAIK" teriak salah satu anggota yang lain dan langsung ditendang oleh Levi dan mengikuti Natsu yang sudah entah kemana hilangnya, dengan gaya yang sama Levi kembali mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut terlalu berisik dengan gaya khasnya.

"yare…yare…kalian merusak atap dan tembok lagi, apa kalian tidak pernah belajar untuk tidak merusak rumah kita?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat dinding. Tanpa harus disuruh lagi salah satu anggota dari kelompok Naruto segera memberikan Naruto sebuah minuman keras yang langsung Naruto teguk dengan cepat. Baru saja Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pintu rumah tersebut langsung ditendang hingga terbuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan dua sosok berambut hitam panjang seperti wanita padahal mereka adalah dua orang pria yang hebat untuk dunia shinobi. Tidak memperdulikan kedua orang yang baru datang itu Naruto segera mengambil minuman keras lainnya dari anggota kelompoknya yang lain dan langsung diprotes oleh anggota kelompok itu tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TANPA EKSPRESI"

"MANUSIA POHON"

"MATA IRITASI"

"DO….." perkataan salah satu pria berambut hitam belum selesai langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan cara menutup mulut kedua orang itu dengan tangannya dan pipi naruto sudah memerah yang bila diperhatikan dengan mata yang tajam bahwa sepertinya Naruto sudah mabuk deluan dari yang lainnya.

"dia mabuk deluan lagi?"

"sedikit lagi dia pingsan, taruhan 50 ryo"

"aku ikut, 100 ryo"

"25 ryo, uangku hampir habis"

"500 ryo, dia pingsan"

"10 ryo, ini uang terakhirku"

"1000 ryo, dia belum akan pingsan"

Ucapan terakhir membuat semua orang menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam dengan sedikit ekspresi alias Levi sang wakil ketua. Semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto tidak kuat meminum alcohol dan pasti akan pingsan pada akhirnya. Mendengar ucapan Levi yang bertaruh dengan tinggi dan memegang Naruto tidak akan pingsan membuat semua orang menyeringai karena sebentar lagi akan mendapat uang yang banyak, kini tinggal tunggu orang yang ditaruh apakah dia akan pingsan atau tidak.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tubuh Naruto sudah mulai tidak seimbang, matanya sudah mulai tertutup, dan sepertinya Levi harus menguras uangnya untuk malam ini karena taruhannya yang mengatakan Naruto tidak akan pingsan dan sepertinya lagi-lagi dia salah, tapi…

"NARUTO! DIMANA KAU MENARUH BARANG-BARANG KU BODOH!" teriak pacar terkasih Naruto dengan suara yang membuat semua telinga tuli suri, dan bagaikan keajabian Naruto segera sadar dan tidak jadi pingsan karena teriakan maut tadi, tidak ingin diteriaki lagi Naruto segera berlari kelantai atas dan berkata aku tidak tahu. Menyeringai dengan kejam, itulah yang kini dilakukan oleh Levi karena sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang didekatnya beda Levi beda dengan anggota yang lain karena saat ini anggota lain selain Levi harus mengeluarkan uang kekalahan akibat judi kecil mereka tadi, bagaikan seorang maniak Levi segera menagih satu-persatu anggota yang telah kalah judi dan hasil tangkapannya malam ini sudah lumayan untuknya, sekali lagi berterimakasih lah Levi kepada sang dewi Fortuna.

.

.

.

Dia merasa belum kuat,dia merasa tidak berguna,dia merasa sudah tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar 'Maelstorm' nya lagi. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto bahkan terkadang dia merasa bukan seorang Uzumaki karena tidak memiliki rambut merah darah khas Uzumaki dan dia tidak memilikinya. Tujuan hidupnya kini terbongkar karena kehancuran Uzoshio, dia seperti tidak lagi memiliki tujuan untuk hidup, tapi itu pasti tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang,pacarnya,dan terlebih lagi sang Uzukage yang Naruto anggap dan hormati sebagai sosok panutan kakak.

Makin dalam rasa tidak berdaya Naruto membuat energy alam yang ada didalam tubuhnya mulai bergejolak dengan liar ketika merasa sang pemilik sedang sangat labil karena ketika seorang pengguna energy alam sedang labil maka alam yang ada disekitarnya akan menjadi tidak tenang atau senang karena energy alam menjadi seperti terkotori. Tapi tanpa dsadari Naruto semua energy alam miliknya mulai menuju kesatu titik yaitu….matanya

Mata biru Naruto perlahan tapi pasti mulai berubah menjadi warna hitam dan memiliki sebuah corak shuriken bermata tiga dan disetiap sela antara mata shuriken tersebut memiliki bulatan berwarna merah pula dan didalamnya terlihat tulisan kanji yang bertuliskan 'Sora/空/langit','Riku/陸/daratan,'Umi/海/lautan'. Dan di tengah atau pusat shuriken itu perlahan lahan terbentuk bulatan lainnya dan bertuliskan 'Jōgi/定規/Penguasa'. Merasakan energy alam yang tersalur di matanya membuat Naruto seperti mersakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata kanan dan kirinya. Semua gerakan seperti sangat lambat bahkan air hujan yang turun mulai mudah kelihatan, setiap tetes hujan sangat gampang dilihat oleh Naruto saat ini. Terlebih lagi ketika Naruto dapat melihat aliran chakra yang ada dimana-mana, bukan hanya diteman-temannya tapi ada dimana-mana seperti pohon,hewan,dan langit yang masih mendung.

Merasa Naruto pernah membaca apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus kearah alam karena tanpa disadari Naruto bahwa rasa labilnya telah membuka mata yang sedang di dapatkan oleh Naruto yaitu….

Me senpū uzumaki

Seperti keajaiban senyuman tulus Naruto dan perubahan moodnya yang tiba-tiba membuat langit berhenti bersedih dan kembali cerah seperti semula lagi, yaitu cerah. Tidak merasa ingin membuang waktu lagi Naruto segera berteriak untuk keluar sebentar dan langsung menghilang di kepungan asap

.

.

.

"Bocah itu telah membuka mata yang menjadi rival untuk mata 'rinne', ini akan menjadi sangat menghibur. Semoga generasi kedua dari mata ini tidak seperti generasi pertama dari mata rival itu" ucap salah satu orang yang memiliki tudung tersebut kepada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut

"ya semoga kau benar. Semoga dia tidak seprerti generasi pertamanya yang membuat kita kesusahan. Tapi seperti biasanya aku akan pergi kembali ke tempatku yaitu 'Sharingan' semoga kalian berhasil 'Rinne',' Bya' aku akan kesini lagi lain waktu" ucap salah satu dari tiga orang yang memakai tudung tersebut seraya menghilang ditelan angin dan menyisakan dua orang saja yang masih setia ditempat tadi

"Ne rinne aku tidak tahu apa yang nanti akan terjadi dengan rival mu itu tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati nanti" ucap salah satu dari dua orang yang tersisah tadi seraya menghilang sambil menghadap salah satu yang bernama rinne tersebut, dan menunjukkan mata Byakugannya yang sudah aktif sedari tadi.

"mungkin mereka benar, mungkin dia akan menjadi Prodigy untuk 'dia' dan semoga itu terjadi" ucap orang tadi seraya menghilang dari dimensi ini ke dimensi satunya dan sempat memperlihatkan mata 'Rinnengan' yang aktif

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun mereka bertiga tadi adalah ketiga dewa para doujutsu yaitu rinne sebagai dewa 'rinnengan', Bya sebagai dewa 'Byakugan' dan yang terakhir adalah Shari sebagai dewi 'Sharingan', tapi siapakah yang dimaksud oleh rinne tadi?

.

.

.

"Sangat besar"

"ya tentu saja, Levi ayo kita masuk" ucap pemuda berambut kuning seraya masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan yang kelihatan sudah hampir rusak dan langsung diikuti oleh sahabat baiknya Levi.

"Gelap"

"tentu saja gelap"

"kau tidak takut?"

"tidak"

"apakah sudah sampai?"

"masih lama"

"Ka.."

Ucapan Levi terpotong ketika pemuda berambut kuning mentari menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Levi menabraknya dengan pelan, ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Naruto berhenti dengan tiba-tiba membuat Levi mengintip dari celah yang ada disitu dan yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang membuatnya takut setengah mati yaitu….

"Levi itu adalah musuh terbesar mu kan?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah hal yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"itu…"

"…."

"tumpukan kotoran hewan" ucap Naruto seraya menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya, melihat Naruto melakukan hal itu Levi langsung mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Lucu memang bagi Naruto karena bagaimana bisa didunia ini ada orang yang sangat kuat takut dengan kotoran. Memang menjujikkan tapi ayolah….masa Levi harus sampai ketakutan seperti itu? Itulah pikiran Naruto saat ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat bau dan menjijikkan seperti itu Naruto dan temannya Levi segera berjalan kembali dan mulai menelusuri tempat itu untuk mencari benda yang sedang dicari oleh Naruto yaitu gulungan milik Uzumaki yaitu

Gulungan pengendalian Me senpū uzumaki.

"itu…."

"tidak mungkin" ucap kedua pemuda itu bersamaan ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar sehingga membuat kedua pemuda itu membulatkan matanya penuh. Sesuatu yang besar,sesuatu yang memiliki sisik dan kuat bagaikan baja, sesuatu yang melindungi Uzumaki, hal itu adalah…..

Gobu salah satu dari pelindung clan uzumaki dan juga kuchiyose milik sang uzukage panutan kakak bagi Naruto.

**TBC**

Yahhh tbc…..tbc….tbc…

Hanya 1,8K bahkan nggak seoerti yg ari ingin tapi nggak apa lah, chapter depan baru akan 3k jadi semoga para reader sabar.

Dan untuk kelompok Naruto yang berisikan 6 orang beserta pacar Naruto ini daftarnya dan mungkin para reader bisa menambahkan siapa aja yg mau ada di fict ini.

-Naruto

-Levi

-?

-Natsu

-sumbang

-sumbang

Review plz


End file.
